


(COMM) The Magical Cum of Futanari Lolis

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Excessive Arousal, F/F, Futanari, Futanari to Female TF, Hucow, Incest, Loli, Mindless Servitude, cum milking, excessive cum, excessive precum, handjob, stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: The kingdom of Lolismis is struck by a terrible plague, and there's only one thing that can cure them... Loli spunk! In this story, we take a peek into the lives of these horny little girls. How is the kingdom's endless need for new spunk being met? Are the girls making that jizz more cattle than human at this rate?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	(COMM) The Magical Cum of Futanari Lolis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This story contains graphic depictions of minors in sexually explicit, morally questionable situations. Viewer discretion is advised.

“Alright girls, it’s time for milking! Everyone get nice and hard, please!” The busty, tall stable hand announced. Her breasts were scarcely contained by a leather tunic, tight leather pants hugging the curves of her thick, delectable ass. On all accounts, she was an absolute bombshell that any knight would quite literally kill to have as their wife. But, she had a duty that was both more strange, and more important, than being some blowhard’s arm candy. She was one of the many workers on a farm of a peculiar nature: A farm where the main product was semen.   
  
But not just any semen. The “donors” for that creamy white nectar were all small girls. Some of them couldn’t be a day over three. And each of them were currently on all fours, kept in place by wooden stocks and leather bindings. Perhaps even more curious than that, was each of them had a small, foreskin-covered cock and a tight, smooth scrotum dangling between their thighs. They were still female, on most accounts, also possessing vaginas and small, budding breasts. But as a result of some strange mutation, perhaps magical in nature, each and every one of them also had a male set of organs that were already beginning to stiffen in excitement for their daily milking.

Had the times been just twenty years ago, this sight would be appalling. A whole barn full of young girls in stables like horses or cattle, locked up naked, no parent around to watch over them. No teacher to instruct them on how to read or write, no understanding of math or science. Many of them had never even worn clothes their entire lives. But their duty was to save the people of Lolismis, the kingdom in which they were born. And despite living lives of servitude, of bondage, trapped in their stables and forcefully milked every single day… They absolutely adored their simple existence. The stable hand's entrance was welcomed with a cacophony of horny preteens, each moaning and squirming in their restraints as their cocks started to grow hard and drool pre onto the stable floor.    
  
“Please milk me Miss Helen”   
“No Miss Helen, me first! Your hands are the best!”   
“Waaahhhh! I need to cum!”   
“Miss Helen, please! My penis won’t stop tingling!”   
  
The tall blonde sighed as they all cried out for her attention. The three other women assigned to be her assistants would be there shortly, having to spend some extra time counting up their stock of semen after an attempted break-in the night prior. Until then? It was her and 26 horny little girls...   
  
***   
  
Ten years ago the plague struck the kingdom of Lolismis. Like a fire in a straw pile, the illness spread rapidly and vigorously, leaving naught but ash in its wake. At an unprecedented rate, people were dying in their homes, dying on the streets. Apothecaries were swarmed with the sick and injured, quickly becoming overburdened… Before becoming sick themselves, and dying like the rest. Even with the strongest medicine, and even with the aid of the kingdom’s best white mages casting their strongest magics, as soon as symptoms began to show the mortality rate was at least 80%. With no hope in sight, people became desperate. They prayed to the Gods in the streets for forgiveness, tried stranger and stranger mixes of herbs and plants, some simply lost hope and allowed themselves to die. 

That’s when one alchemist finally made a breakthrough. Her daughter had been afflicted by a strange curio of genetics that had somehow found its way into the people of Lolismis. Every once in a while, a little girl would be born different. Where most women had their pubic mons lead gradually to their vagina, these small girls had a penis and scrotum instead. Fully functional, as well, at an absurdly young age. Most would be capable of sperm production and full ejaculation by their second birthday. This accelerated their sexual development to a very strong degree, in a manner similar to puberty. They would become lustful for their mother, their father, siblings, anyone, anything. Some would be caught humping their bedding in the middle of the night, humping furniture, melons, even having sex with other children.    
  
This was obviously quite a problem. Even a rather sexually liberal kingdom like Lolismis was hesitant about allowing children to hump things as they pleased. And so, a common tactic for the mothers and fathers of these “gifted” young girls was to relieve them manually each morning. The touch of a loved one was enough to settle their urges for most of the day, though some would require a second session by the time the sun fell. Eventually, perhaps even more bizarrely, around the time that these little sexual deviants would be getting ready to go through puberty at the age normal women do, their penises would slowly start to recede. Their scrotum pulling into their body, inches disappearing from their protrusion until eventually they looked fully female between the legs. They would still maintain a very healthy sexual appetite, but that was for their future husband to settle from then on.

It was one such morning when the alchemist Emilia had been tending to her youngest daughter, Chelsea. The girl’s small erection woke her up, prompting her to call her mother in for help with her “problem”.    
  
“Mommy, mommy! Can I see your boobies?” The little girl begged, clawing at her mother’s large, succulent breasts.    
“I suppose… You are quite spoiled, you know that?” The woman said with a sigh, pulling down the front of her night dress to expose her wonderfully large bosom. By today’s standards, one might consider them a DD cup, with thick nipples from nursing several children.    
“Thank you mommy! Your boobies are the best!” The small, raven-haired girl exclaimed with a giggle, her four inch long cock thrusting into her mother’s hand eagerly. Precum spurted from the tip eratically, making her mother’s hand slick and fuckable like a pussy.    
“Thank you sweetie, now try to cum for mommy… Okay?” The woman says, holding her daughter’s head gently while stroking her little cock.    
“I think it’s coming mommy! Uhm, it may be a lot!” The little girl replies, humping into her mother’s hand even harder. Her slick, smooth, girlish shaft was properly pounding her mother’s palm and fingers now, her small nuts plapping gently against the woman’s hand. She certainly was energetic when it came to sex, just like her father was. 

“Is that so, sweetie? Well, let’s try not to make a mess, then…” The woman says, looking around quickly for something to catch her daughter’s semen. Even though their cocks and balls might be small, these hermaphroditic little girls were known to blow out loads that even fully grown men would be shocked at… Which was part of the reason their frivolous humping tended to be a problem. Their cum wasn’t just high in volume, but also viscosity and potency. They had even been known to be capable of impregnating a woman just from that woman resting in bed with their futanari daughter, the young girl having a nocturnal emission and her hyper-potent sperm soaking their mother’s panties. Emilia’s master, the one who had taught her alchemy, had been one such case even.

That’s why, in order to avoid a mess, Emilia quickly grabbed one of her alchemy bottles from a leather strap she always keeps on her body. One never knows when they could find a rare, powerful ingredient, after all. This particular bottle was a bit old, and its magic was starting to fade, so she didn’t feel particularly bad about having her daughter cum in it.    
“You can use this, sweetie,” the woman says, pressing the lip of the bottle to her daughter’s penis and continuing to milk her shaft.    
“O-okay mommy! I’m… It’s coming!” the little girl squeaked, her ass clenching up as her orgasm started to boil up in her balls, her hips thrusting back and forth wildly into her mother’s hand. It wouldn’t be long after before she was crying out in joy, her cock spasming as her balls tightened up to her taint, pushing up their thick, creamy load into the bottle pressed against her penis. That’s when something extraordinary happened.   
“... Wha-?” The bottle, it was lighting up! It was reacting! Emilia’s eyes shot wide open, her mouth falling agape. Even with its dwindling magic, it had somehow reacted to her daughter’s semen!   
“Mommy! It’s li-iiihhh!” Chelsea tried to speak, before turning into a moan of pleasure as her cock continued to fire off into the glowing bottle. This was  **absurd** ! Could her daughter’s semen truly have alchemical qualities? She supposed it wasn’t  **too** outrageous to think of… Emilia quickly thought of all the other fluids considered to be of use to alchemists. Dragon’s blood, pig’s milk, hellhound’s spit… She supposed that it could be possible that a human girl’s cum could be magical as well.   
“Yes, it is! Your… Your semen is magical, sweetie! I must investigate right away!”   
  
***   
  
And so it was that Emilia and Chelsea were revered as the saviors of Lolismis. Emilia’s research on her daughter’s semen bore fruit. The plague finally had a cure. A young futanari’s semen, mixed with alchemist’s charcoal using the ancient, mystical technique of alchemy, created a paste that was found to be effective in treating the terrible pestilence affecting the kingdom. Simply applied to one of the many boils a patient would develop over the course of the illness, the wretched pestilence could be cured in under 48 hours consistently.    
  
Demand for futanari loli semen very quickly skyrocketed, and mothers all across the kingdom were more than willing to offer whatever their daughters would make in exchange for a tidy sum of gold… But the kingdom was vast, and the demand constantly increased as word got around that there was a cure to the horrible pestilence. Not only did it cure the plague, but it also was effective in treating a variety of other illnesses as well as being a natural aphrodisiac. People couldn’t get enough. Other kingdoms were offering heaps of gold to get their hands on this miraculous cream.

And so, just five years ago, the first futanari loli stable had been formed. A mass-production line of futanari loli spunk. The lolis were kept restrained to prevent them from wasting any jizz humping anything other than a stable hand's palm. They were fed a diet of a slightly sweet, nutritious gel of alchemical origin that had once been considered to be used for feeding soldiers on long campaigns… Until it was very quickly found that a side effect of the gel was extreme, prolonged arousal. 

“Thank you for picking me, Miss Helen! Please, please touch my penis!” The first little girl to be milked spoke, her little cock eagerly throbbing between her girlish thighs. Like she was milking a cow, Helen gripped that little girl’s cock and squeezed, before tugging downward. She had an alchemist’s bottle in her free hand, waiting for the girl to cum before aiming it at her dick. The precum, while still containing some potency, was not nearly as effective during treatment as the semen. Not only that, but it appeared as if the younger the girl, the more potent the medical effects were. The young girl Helen was currently milking had just turned two that year. 

“Ahhhh! Miss Helen’s stroking my dick! I love Miss Helen!” She cried out in bliss, wiggling in her restraints and desperately trying to thrust her hips into the tall blonde’s tanned hand.    
“Glad ta hear it, lil’ miss. Be sure to make lotsa jizz for me, yeah?” The woman finally spoke, in a rough, uncultured tone. There was no need to be dignified and pompous, not with her job.    
“Yes! Yes Miss Helen! I think I’ll make a lot for you today!” The little girl squealed happily, her throbbing five incher looking ready to burst with how swollen it was.    
“There’s a good girl, c’mon now… The other girls need some of Miss Helen’s love too, so cum nice and easy for me, yeah?” The woman spoke again, tugging on the girl’s cock harder and faster, her hand gliding up and down the shaft slick with heavily excessive amounts of precum.    
“Ah! Ah! Yes Miss Helen! I’m going to cum!” The little cries out, her ass starting to flex in front of Helen’s eyes. Those perky little cheeks clenching together, the little girl’s toes curling inward as her breathing gets more rapid. Her body thrashes about, her cock spurting precum onto the floor. Helen waited until the right moment, just when that cock started to really twitch, before quickly pressing the tip of the girl’s penis against the opening of the bottle.   
“HHIYAAAHHH~!” The little girl screamed, her cock starting to spit out thick, long strands of cum into the bottle. Immediately the bottle glowed a vibrant blue, illuminating the stable. Just what Helen loved to see, the girl’s semen was quite potent. The sound of one girl cumming was enough to get the rest of them going, 25 little futanari lolis bucking and squirming, begging for release. Precum splattered the floor audibly from their productive little cocks, the moans and cries of their lust filling the air. It was always like this, once one of them came the rest would be whipped into a cumming frenzy. It did make Helen’s job easier, as the futanaris got more horny their cocks would become more sensitive and their semen output per ejactulation would be increased as well.   
  
“Alright lil’ miss, two more then I gotta take care of the others,” the woman spoke, waiting for the little girl’s cock to stop spurting its creamy load before starting to milk it once again. Three milkings each, every hour, before they got to sleep for the night. Such was the life of a futanari loli.    
  
Of course, as they got older and their semen started to lose its magical properties, they were assigned to a different stable. To be used as breeding studs for the futanaris that had lost their penis. When a futanari lost their penis, they would transition into being a busty, beautiful woman… Who would then go on to produce more futanari children. It was not every time, so some women didn’t even know they were carrying the futanari gene until their second or third, possibly even fourth or fifth daughter. But when a futanari bred an ex-futanari, the chances were doubled. With the need for new futanaris growing, and new stables cropping up across the kingdom, any futanari that had lost their penis immediately switched to being nothing more but breeding stock. 

Much like when they were children, they would be fitted into stables and fed that nutritious gel to keep them satiated and horny. However, futanaris 8-13 would be free to roam the stable and breed with any ass that caught their eye. When they were not having sex, the futanaris would feed on the gel or sleep. When a futanari was pregnant, they would be switched to a different stable to be tended to by nurses. It seemed that when a futanari and a futanari bred, the child would not only be a futanari 9/10 times, but the pregnancy would also be rapid. Usually the gestation period was merely 5-6 months, as opposed to 9 months like a normal woman. This strange curiosity of futanari anatomy was still being studied.

  
***   
  


Melissa was one such breeding stud, a young 8 year old fresh from the milking stables about to start her first day “on the job”. She was currently standing outside the breeding stable, fully hard, looking up at the kingdom scientist speaking to her.   
  
“... And, you will have free reign to mate with any of them you wish. None of them will say no, you don’t have to worry about that. Please have sex with one sow until you orgasm at least three times, though you may continue to breed them for the rest of the day if you wish. Is that understood?” The modestly dressed woman explained down to the bouncing little girl.   
“Yes, yes, Miss Yvonne! Can I go inside now? Pretty please? My thingy is super itchy, I need to cum!” The little redhead begged, fidgeting with her hands. She knew better than to jack off and waste her semen on the floor, but that was difficult when she was so horny!   
“Yes, you may…” The woman responded, before opening the breeding stable doors.   
  
The breeding stable was even larger than the milking stable, currently housing 48 horny, busty, thick, eager breeding sows. Already there were 12 little girls happily humping away at their preferred breeding partner, their little cocks slamming in and out of those constantly wet pussies surrounding them. The breeding pigs that weren’t already being tended to by a breeding stud were squirming and moaning in their stalls, their thick nipples fully erect on their massive breasts, huge asses glistening with sweat, needy pussies dripping onto the stable floors.   
  
“Woooowww…” Melissa said, flabbergasted. She’d never had sex before, only been milked, so the prospect of finally humping a girl with her penis was the best thing that had ever happened to her!   
“Please choose your breeding partner and get to work, Melissa. I’ll be in the laboratory. If you need me, ring the bell by the door. Otherwise, Miss Ithica will be here to supervise you…” The educated woman said, before leaving the young girl to find her mate…   
  
  


***   
  
Immediately Melisa found her partner, a rather thick ass parked in stall number 15.    
  
“Are you here to fuck me? Please fuck me! I’ve been needing it all day! Please! Fuck me!” The breeding cow moaned, squirming around rapidly in her stall. Her thick ass cheeks wobbled from side to side with her movements, mesmerizing the young redheaded futanari.    
“Okay, I’ll do it! Get ready, I’m going to fuck you now!” The little girl proclaimed happily, gripping onto those fat ass cheeks and plunging all five inches of herself right inside in one swift motion. Her penis was small enough, and the breeding cow was wet enough, that there was no need to take it slow. Right away Mellissa was overwhelmed with pleasure, humping away at the woman’s cunt with reckless abandon. Her small balls pounded into the breeding cow’s clit, making the horny mother-to-be cry out in pleasure. 

The two would have sex for hours, Melissa never running out of jizz, only slowing down to eat more gel before mounting the breeding bitch again. And so it would be that more futanari lolis were born, more stables made, more of that miracle drug produced, and the kingdom of Lolismis would prosper like never before… All from the spunk of an army of horny little girls and their eager little cocks.


End file.
